A machine for blowing cellulosic insulation into buildings, attics, etc., is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,775. This machine includes a generally cylindrical base assembly and a detachable correspondingly cylindrical upper hopper assembly thereon. A side mounted blower receives a particulate cellulosic insulation and mixes it with air. The blower discharges the insulation through a hose to an area of a building, such as an attic floor space. The material is deposited as a layer of thermal insulation. The base assembly of the machine includes a horizontal floor member and a rotating agitator consisting of horizontal arms. The agitator is supported by a rotatable shaft extending through the central point of the floor member such that the agitator arms rotate in spaced relation above the floor. A discharge opening in the horizontal floor is located off the center of the base and is connected to the inlet of the blower by a box conduit. The upper hopper assembly receives the prepared particulate insulation material for blowing insulation into the building work area. Gravity feeds the material through the floor opening assisted by the agitator.